id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Helena Adams
, o The Mind's Eye, es una de los actualmente disponibles en . Resumen es una mujer ciega, que posee un bastón para ubicar varios objetos a su alrededor. Es por eso que no puede llevar consigo otro objeto que no sea su bastón. La única excepción es en 2v8, donde a todos los supervivientes se les permite disponer de dos objetos. Sus características externas personales, , la ayuda a localizar al Cazador, touched Cipher Machines, and any moving survivors. The strike of her cane will cause a loud thud heard throughout the map to all players. Her vision is very limited, and colors are dulled. When she strikes her cane, she grants herself temporary vision. However, the hunter can use the direction of the sound from the strike to locate the Mind's Eye. Apariencia Helena tiene una constitución delgada, con un tono de piel de durazno y unos ojos marrones. Ella tiene el pelo corto, castaño y rizado, cubierto por un sombrero azul. Se pone una camisa blanca que está cubierta por una gabardina marrón desabrochada. También se pone una falda a cuadros azul. Alrededor de su cuello lleva atada una bufanda a cuadros azul. Calza un par de tacones negros y utiliza unas gafas negros. Ella tiene los ojos más pequeños de todos los supervivientes. Trasfondo Helena perdió la visión por una fiebre cuando tenía 1 año, pero aún así aprendió a leer y escribir de sus padres y un tutor. Sin embargo, Helena tiene una mayor ambición: obtener un título universitario. ¿Puede el dueño de Oletus Manor pagar su matrícula? Eso es lo que sugería la carta de invitación en braille, al menos. Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Family #: Mi... más preciado tesoro #* Objetivo Básico: Encuéntrate con 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Encuéntrate con 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Encuéntrate con 3 compañeros #; Conclusión #: Una foto: un hombre de mediana edad con anteojos está de pie frente a una cama de hospital, mirando a la niña que yace en ella.https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/515377629738565656/536465974359228417/unknown.png # Father's Gift #: Si es posible, me gustaría darle mis ojos. #* Objetivo Básico: Utiliza el Echo para descubrir al Cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Utiliza el Echo para descubrir al Cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Utiliza el Echo para descubrir al Cazador 3 veces #; Conclusión #: "Lleva este bastón y escucha atentamente el sonido que hace cuando toca el suelo." # Change #: She's too young, she won't understand a change like this. #* Objetivo Básico: Utiliza palés para aturdir al cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Utiliza palés para aturdir al cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Utiliza palés para aturdir al cazador 3 veces #; Conclusión #: Diario del padre 1: Helena se ha vuelto irritable y ha comenzado a romper sus juguetes. El médico dijo que este era un comportamiento normal y que debería pensar en una forma de tranquilizarla. Quizás darle más juguetes funcionará. # Private Tutor #: Los niños especiales necesitan cuidados especiales. #* Objetivo Básico: 100% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 200% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 300% de progreso de decodificación #; Conclusión #: Cada maestro es capaz de guiar a los niños al aula, pero no todos los maestros logran enseñarles algo útil. # Talent #: Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, otra es abierta. #* Objetivo Básico: Alcanza el 320% de progreso de decodificación en máquinas de cifrado #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Alcanza el 320% de progreso de decodificación en máquinas de cifrado #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Alcanza el 320% de progreso de decodificación en máquinas de cifrado #; Conclusión #: Helena, estoy asombrado y orgulloso de tu comprensión y habilidad para aprender.https://i.redd.it/9pizd5dd21o11.jpg # An Obedient Child #: Helena, controla tus acciones. #* Objetivo Básico: 50% de progreso de decodificación cooperativa #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 70% de progreso de decodificación cooperativa #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 100% de progreso de decodificación cooperativa #; Conclusión #: Una foto: una joven maestra está de pie detrás de Helena con las manos sobre los hombros de la niña. # Hope #: Algunas personas no pueden levantarse después de una caída y obtienen algo de fuerza. #* Objetivo Básico: Cura exitosamente a tus compañeros 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cura exitosamente a tus compañeros 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cura exitosamente a tus compañeros 3 veces #; Conclusión #: Contratar un tutor es la decisión correcta. Nunca pensé en una niña especial como ella. Puedo llegar a este punto. Eres un poeta en mi Helena.Translated # Uncontrollable #: Para convertirte en un héroe sin precedentes, debes asumir muchos roles que solo realizarás una vez. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa de la persecución del cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa de la persecución del cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa de la persecución del cazador 2 veces #; Conclusión #: Diario del padre 3: Helena tiene buenos oídos. No entiendo por qué ella diría eso. # Seize the Moment #: La debilidad también puede convertirse en un arma. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa por la trampilla #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Se completa al escapar por la trampilla #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Se completa al escapar por la trampilla #; Conclusión #: Te convertiré en un milagro, Helena. Un milagro que nunca más se replicará. # Honest Life #: Todos necesitan una oportunidad como esta, aunque solo sea una vez. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata 1 superviviente de la silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata 2 supervivientes de la silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata 3 supervivientes de la silla cohete #; Conclusión #: Quiero tomar una decisión con mi propia voluntad, aunque todavía no he aclarado cuál es esta intención. Pero la gente siempre tiene que dar este paso, ¿no? Conclusión Completa Helena caught a disease at a very young age, rendering her hospitalised and blind. Her father cared deeply for Helena, and even wished he could trade his vision for her blindness. He gifted Helena an exquisite cane with which she could use as an echolocation device. Helena's father hired a tutor for her, who was excellent at teaching Helena. Seeing this as a chance for popularity, Helena's tutor made her pretend to be deaf in order to sound inspiring for teaching a blind-deaf girl. Helena, however, got sick of lying and left her home to live for herself and make her own decisions. Apariencia Decorativa Tips # Utiliza el bastón al principio de la partida para encontrar y notificar a tus compañeros de la localización del cazador y la dirección en la que se está moviendo. Evita al cazador y busca una máquina para decodificar. # Do not decode a cipher near the area where you use your ability. Hunters can find your location after you use the cane to find their location. Try running to a cipher slightly far from your original location or at a good kiting spot. # Aprende bien las áreas donde vas a poder esquivar bien al cazador. Utiliza el bastón para ver al cazador a través de las paredes, ésto te da una ventaja para esquivarlo. # Si es posible, deja el rescate para los demás compañeros y céntrate en decodificar. Tienes un buen beneficio de decodificación y eres el decodificador principal del equipo. Intenta decodificar lo máximo posible. # No corras a una puerta de salida inmediatamente después de haber sido decodificado el último código. Espera a poder utilizar el bastón para ver en qué puerta se encuentra el asesino e ir a la otra. Trivia *Está basada en Helen Keller, una famosa mujer ciega y sorda del siglo XIX y XX. **Aunque Helen era sorda y Helena no, se explica en las deducciones del diario de Helena que su tutor la hizo fingir que era sorda para sonar más impresionante al público. *Helena es la única menor jugable en el juego. *Helena was spoiled and looked down upon by her father. *Helena participó en el juego solo para reunir dinero para asistir a la universidad. *Ella es el único personaje ciego jugable en el juego. *Aunque Helena es ciega, su habilidad se considera dominada por el fandom, ya que puede ver la ubicación de cada jugador con su habilidad, Echo. Gallery File:The Mind's Eye.jpg| File:Golden Cake.jpg| References See also Category:Personajes Category:Supervivientes